ItachiSakura ou le plus gros rateau de Sasuke
by BloodyMoony
Summary: Sakura est enlevée. Konoha cré une alliance avec Akatsuki pour la retrouvée et Sauke essai de faire sortir la kunoichi du pétrin. ItaSaku, NejiTenten, NarutoHinata,...
1. Prologue

**Bijour a tous !! En ce moment je suis dans le thème de Naruto, alors voici ma dernière fic !**

**Disclamer : bla bla bla pas a moi sauf l'histoire !**

**Couples : Itachi Sakura, Neji Tenten, Shikamaru Temari, Naruto Hinata et un pitit Tsunade Jiraya !**

**A sens unique : Sasuke Sakura.**

Chapitre1 : Prologue

Dans le bureau de Tsunade à Konoha :

Tsunade : Non c'est non. Arrête Konohamaru !

Konohamaru : S'il vous plait Tsunade-sama

Tsunade : J'ai dit non. Ca suffit !

Konohamaru : Tsunade-sama, je veux y aller moi aussi.

Naruto : Konohamaru écoute l'Hokage.

Konohamaru : T'es de son côté ? Forcément toi tu y vas ! C'est pas juste y a du favoritisme !

Tsunade : Tu dis n'importe quoi, Shizune emmène-le.

Shizune soupira et pris le gennin dans ses bras pour le sortir de la salle. Dans cette pièce il y avait plusieurs ninja comme Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba et même Iruka. L'Hokage avait quelque chose d'important a leur communiquer. Naruto regarda son ancien sensei

Naruto : Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi : arrête de m'appeler sensei !

Naruto : Vous n'auriez pas vu Sakura-chan ?

Kakashi : Sakura-san ? Non pourquoi ?

Naruto : Bah en tant qu'apprenti de l'Hokage elle se doit d'être là !

Kakashi : Tu as raison mais écoute maintenant.

Tsunade : Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que nous avons enfin signé un accord de paix avec Suna. Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas que des bonnes nouvelles. Durant plusieurs mois nous avons enregistrés des disparitions suspectent comme celle d'Ino Yamanaka, un contact anonyme nous as dit l'avoir vu dans les cachots d'Orochimaru. Mais la dernière disparition en date me touche beaucoup plus, il s'agit de Sakura Haruno !

Naruto : Sakura-chan !

Kakashi : Vous croyiez qu'elle serait partie de son plein grès comme Sasuke ?

Tsunade : Nous n'en avons aucune idée.

Neji : Elle peut être partie rejoindre Sasuke ? Son amour pour lui était fort.

Sai : Non elle n'est plus amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiwa !

Naruto : Oui elle nous l'a dit.

Tsunade : Nous n'excluons pas l'Akatsuki (nda : kyyyyaaaa !)

Iruka : C'est vrai que vous lui avait appris des jutsu inconnu

Tsunade : Elle connaissait les risques d'être mon élève et les a pleinement acceptés mais hors de Konoha, elle peut être dangereuse surtout si Orochimaru est dans le coup !

Gaara : Si c'est le cas je voudrais bien voir la réaction face a Sasuke.

Tsunade : C'est surtout celle de Sasuke qu'il faudrait connaître Car il est capable de nous la ramener saine et sauve comme de la tuer. Sakura le connaisait assez bien pour prévoir ses réaction ce qui n'est pas le cas de Naruto.

Naruto : Hein ??

Tsunade : Rendors toi !

Iruka : En restant « collée » a Sasuke elle a appris ses réaction même si elle ne le montrai pas. Il nous faudrait quelqu'un qui le connaisse aussi bien qu'elle.

Naruto : J'ai une idée mais elle ne va pas vous plaire !

Tsunade : Dit toujours…

Naruto : Eh bien quelqu'un qui connaît Sasuke au point de contrecarré ses attaque comme si elles venaient d'un gennin c'est bien son frère, Itachi Uchiwa …

A suivre…

**Alors comment vous trouvez ?? Une pitite reviews pour me le dire ! Cette fic contient pour le moment 7 chapitre mais elle n'est même pas finie dans mon cahier donc bon. Pour ceux qui mes fics sur Harry Potter :**

**.pour L'ombre ou la lumière le 8e chapitre ne devrait pas tarder**

**.Pour la 2e je devrai e poster bientôt **


	2. Itachi Uchiwa

Kikoo a tous je vous poste vite le second chapitre : j'ai fait un système de chapitre plus petit pour pouvoir en poster plus souvent. Kiss a tous !! Et merci pour vos reviews !!!!

Chapitre 2 : Itachi Uchiwa

Rappel : « c'est bien son frère Itachi Uchiwa ! »

Tsunade : Naruto ! Il fait parti d'Akatsuki !

Naruto : Et alors ? Notre principale occupation et de retrouver Sakura-chan et ramener Sasuke-kun. On ne devrait pas s'occuper de savoir si des personnes font partie d'une organisation criminelle ou non !

Tsunade : Tu te rend compte que tu es en train de me dire que tu es prêt a pactiser avec un criminel de classe S qui cherche a obtenir Kuybi par tout les moyen ?

Naruto : Je risquerais ma vie pour mes amis, pas vous ?

Tsunade : Tu es complètement inconscient.

Naruto : Qui ne le serait pas pour sauver ses compagnons ?

Tsunade : Bon d'accord ! Shizune, Kakashi, Gemna et Shikamaru, vous irez portez ceci (elle leur tendi un mot qu'elle veniat d'écrire) au repère d'Akatsuki. Sai, avec tes animaux en encre tu les aidera à le trouver.

Naruto : Et moi ??

Tsunade : Toi tu reste ici, tu t'assoie et tu la boucle !

Naruto : Ouin !!! Maiiisssss !!

Tsunade : Naruto, ferme-la !

Ce dernier s'assit avec les yeux comme des ronds de frites

Tsunade : Donc Kakshi, Shizune, Shikamaru, Gemna et Sai allez faire vos affaires vous partez dans l'heure. Les autres vous pouvez y aller.

Tout le monde se leva et sorti. Quelques uns comme Naruto ronchonnaient. Tsunade soupira de soulagement : ce n'était pas facile d'être Hokage. Elle pris une photo sur son bureau, elle représentait Shizune, Sakura et elle-même dans une clairière, qui servait a l'entraînement. Elle sourit tristement et espéra qu'il ne soit rien arrivé a sa jeune protégé.


	3. Akatsuki: Prob de salle de bain

Ohayo tout le monde, désoler de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris Bon ou on en était ah oui, Tsunade envoie Shizune, Kakashi, Sai, Gemna et Shikamaru en mission pour transmettre un message a Akatsuki pour retrouver Sakura !

Bonne Lecture a vous tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une Review !

Chapitre 3 : Akatsuki, Le problème de salle de bain

Après avoir passé Konoha, rendons-nous au repaire de l'Akatsuki alias la lune rouge.

[Nda : Faites gaffe a votre clavier j'en connais qui vont baver . C'est le matin et comme d'habitude, les 9 membres de cette organisation criminelle se dispute, la raison ? La salle de bain, il y en a qu'une pour 9 et chacun use de son agilité et sa ruse pour y aller avant tout le monde. Résultat on obtient un gros bouchon.

A ce moment précis, Kisame est en train de taper sur la porte de la salle d'eau, où Itachi se lave [Nda : SVP attendez au moins qu'il sorte pour fantasmer sous le regard amuser de Deidara [qui je le rappelle est maintenant est officiellement un garçon héhéhé je le savais !!! Pour ceux qui en doute encore, par pitié regardez le Shippuden c'est pas parce qu'il a les cheveux long que c'est une fille.

Kisame : Itachi, Sors maintenant

Itachi : Nan, je veux pas et je n'ai pas fini.

Kisame : Franchement Itachi, fait pas ton gamin, Je dois me laver et Deidara aussi, tu te rend compte si Mademoiselle ne prenait pas sa douche !!

Deidara : Tait-toi tête de saumon ! Je suis un mec.

Kisame : M'appelle comme ça !!!!!!!

Deidara : Nan, Tête de saumon.

Itachi : Et c'est qui le gamin là ?

Kisame et Deidara : TOI SORS DE LA SALLE DE BAIN !!!!!

Itachi : Allez vous faire voir, je suis pas comme vous (je suis beau moi au moins)

Kisame : Arrête tes conneries et sors

Itachi : Non [Nda : Ce petit passage de 3 réplique est Made by Love Itachi-san, auteur et Couples, Cochonneries et Mission, et qui s'éclater à le marquer sur mon cahier de fic valà !!!

Deidara : Itachi, si tu ne sort pas, je vais devenir méchant

Itachi : Hou, j'ai peur

Deidara : Tu devrais parce que si tu sors pas je trouverais le moyen de te prendre ne photo nu [Nda : Non on ne bave toujours pas !! et je la montrerais a tout Akatsuki !!

Itachi : T'oserais pas !

Deidara : Je te montre ?

Itachi : Non c'est bon, je sors.

[Nda : Là vous pouvez bavez Itachi sorti les cheveux détachés, le torse nu [Nda : J'en connais dont le clavier va court-circuiter

Itachi : Puisque c'est comme ça je vais m'habiller dehors

Deidara profita du fait que Kisame était hilare pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain

Kisame : Oh non pas toi tu met des heures !!

Deidara : Ca prend du temps d'être beau demande à Tachi. Regarde tu reste pas longtemps et vois le résultat !! Mais t'inquiète, avec une tête pareil tu pourras peut être un jours sortir avec une baleine

Kisame : OUIN Deidara t'es Méchant !!!! Dis moi Itachi t'as déjà eu une copine ??

Itachi : Ouais, mais à chaque fois elle menaçait de me tuer si je refuser [Nda : Quand j'ai écrit cette bêtise je pensais a Kagura de Fruit Basket

Kisame : Oh, le grand et puissant Uchiwa Itachi, intimidé par une fille ! Es-ce possible ?? J'aurais voulu voir ça !! . Non j'espère que tu en aimeras une un jour, histoire de voir ce que ça fait.

Itachi : Mouais, les sentiments ça rend faible ! Mais bon on verra

Il mit son tee-shirt, noir évidement [Nda : J'en entend déjà qui hurle de mécontentement !!, s'attacha les cheveux et regarda Kisame une dernière fois.

Itachi : Deidara a tord, tu ne trouvera jamais de copine !!

Il rigola et partit

Fin du chapitre

Hé hé ils sont méchant entre eux

Prochain chapitre : Sakura VS Orochimaru

Comment Sakura s'en sort-elle de son coté ?? Suite au prochain chap !

Je vous adore tous et remerci mes lecteur qui me suive depuis mon début

A bientôt

Moony-san


	4. Quand Sakura rencontre Orochimaru

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**

**Oui je sais ça fait déjà un bail ! Mais l'autre jour, alors que je cherchais mes documents pour passer mon exam de psychopathologie, je suis retomber sur ce vieux cahier où j'avais écrit ma fic (bien entendu toujours infinie), plus tard, alors que je montrais à un probable futur auteur comment marchait le site , j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et cela m'a redonné envie d'écrire la fic.**

**Je ne vous cache pas que même si la fic est déjà écrite, je compte changer certaines tournure de phrase, aujourd'hui j'ai 19 ans, il est indéniable que mon style d'écriture à évoluer, vous ne trouverez plus par exemple de nda en plein milieu, ni même la distribution de parole façon théâtre. C'est quelque chose qui, en relisant d'autres fics, m'a profondément soulé. Je compte aussi promouvoir mes fics sur Youtube grâce à des « previews » un peu comme une bande annonce.**

**Bref vos commentaire m'ont un peu mis la pression ^^' j'ai peur de ne plus être à la hauteur mais bon. On se lance ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : je rappelle que les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (je sais que je suis un génie mais il ne faut pas exagérer !) je m'amuse juste un peu avec. Je rappelle également que mon histoire ne prend pas en compte la next gen, sauf certains personnages : au moment où je l'ai écrite, elle n'existait pas encore. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les probables fautes que vous retrouverez dans mes écrits. **

Chapitre 4 : Quand Sakura rencontre Orochimaru

Alors que Deidara se préparait et que Kisame tentait de démolir la porte, non loin de là, dans la cachette d'Orochimaru, Kabuto s'activait : un nouveau détenu venait d'arriver. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, inspectant les différentes personnes retenues par les barreaux, il fut interrompu par une voix. Celle-ci sortait de l'obscurité de l'une des cellules les plus humides du repaire.

« Kabuto ? Kabuto, pourquoi je suis ici ? Laisse moi partir, je ne dirais rien, à personne, de ce que j'ai vu, ni à l'Hokage, ni à Naruto. Kabuto ? »

Le ninja se retourna, deux s'aggripèrent aux barreaux rouillé de la prison. Des mains d'une pâleur à rendre jaloux un fantôme, suivit par un visage épuisé, aux longs cheveux blonds décoiffés qui se tenait assis à même le sol : Ino Yamanaka se tenait là, fatigué de lutter contre tout ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps.

« Tais-toi, tu n'es pas en position de poser des questions » lança l'homme qui continuait à avancer sans même un regard pour la jeune fille. Ignorant les cris et les sanglots de l'adolescente qui le suppliait de revenir, il marcha en direction de la pièce où se trouvait le nouvel « invité » de son maître.

Sa cellule, bien que légèrement plus grande, ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre : en pierre, sans fenêtre, il y avait dans un coin une paillasse de foin en guise de couchette, sur l'un des pans du mur, un renfoncement dans lequel on avait posé un bol d'eau pour la toilette. Kabuto trébucha contre quelque chose, il regarda vers le bas et vit que le repas, apporté quelques heures plus tôt par des servantes d'Orochimaru, n'avait pas été touché. Il regarda ensuite le prisonnier : ce dernier était assis par terre et méditait : c'était le seul qui ne criait pas qu'on le libère, qui n'implorait aucune pitié, qui ne geignait pas, le prisonnier parfait aux yeux et surtout aux oreilles de Kabuto. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du ninja et augmentant l'afflux de chakra dans sa main, constitua une douce lumière bleu qui éclaira la pièce, le soldat leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux vert pleins de haine, on pouvait également voir ses habits déchirés, preuve que la bataille qui l'avait opposé aux sbires du maître n'avait pas été de tout repos. Mais un détail gênait Kabuto, en plus du piteux état de la personne en face de lui il se rapprocha, et du bout du doigt força son « hôte » à le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais … Quel est ton nom, kunoichi ? »

La jeune femme murmura à l'oreille quelques mots et Kabuto sortit une fiche de la poche de son pantalon. Une fiche au nom de Sakura Haruno.

« Bien. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard.  
- C'est ça, vas-t-en. La vue de ton immonde visage me répugne.  
- Un peu de respect Mademoiselle Haruno, j'ai toujours la possibilité de vous faire tuer.  
- Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? Aurais-tu peur ?  
-Je vous ai connu moins assuré, vous vous souvenez ? Il y a quelques années …  
- Le passé est le passé, c' n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre. »

Elle soupira et regarda dans le vide, l'air mélancolique. Jamais Kabuto n'avait vu autant de tristesse dans les yeux d'un ninja, du moins pas de ce genre là. Il ne put s'empecher de demander :

« Pourquoi es-tu la Sakura ?  
- Il me semble que c'est à moi de te le demander, je ne cherchais pas Sasuke si tu veux.  
-Je vois que tu as décidé de ne pas être coopérative. Soit, je reviendrais plus tard.  
- Prends tout ton temps surtout. »

Kabuto soupira, décidément la jeune apprentie de Tsunade ne serait pas docile et elle cherchait les ennuis. Il sortit de la cellule et remonta dans la pièce où se trouvait son maître, qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. C'était une salle sombre qui bénéficiait néanmoins d'une petite ouverture, discrète de l'extérieure de manière à ne pas se faire découvrir par des ninjas ennemis en mission. La faible lueur de la lune éclairait son maitre, d'une pâleur incroyable qui, assis dans son fauteuil, écrivait les effets d'un futur jutsu qui le rendrait invincible. Au fond de la pièce, une silhouette noir était avachie à même le sol et semblait dormir, une vague de chakra provenant de cet être pris Kabuto à même la gorge et la puissance qui s'en dégageait suffit à lui donner la chair de poule. Il s'agenouilla devant Orochimaru et commença son rapport :

« Maître, nous avons un nouveau détenu, mais il n'y est pas allé de main morte sur vos sujets. Des 5 ninjas que nous avions envoyés à sa poursuite, seuls 2 sont revenu vivants mais gravement bléssés.  
-Vraiment ? S'agit-il de cette personne dont nous avions parlé ?  
-Oui, maître. Je n'ai pas eut besoin de l'examiner en détail puisque je la connaissais déjà mais elle a beaucoup changé depuis l'époque du concours.  
-« Elle » ? De qui s'agit-il ? »

La silhouette noire s'était rapprochée en silence, elle se tenait derrière Orochimaru, menaçante, ses yeux rouges le toisant avec mépris.

« Sakura Haruno monsieur.  
- Calme toi Sasuke, rigola Orochimaru, Sakura Haruno … Que peux-tu me dire sur elle Kabuto ?  
- Elle est plus agressive, et d'après les dommages que l'on a infligé à nos hommes, maître, elle a suivit les enseignements de Dame Tsunade, elle possède une force surhumaine.  
- Bien. Amène-la-nous. »

Kabuto sorti et Orochimaru se tourna vers son disciple

« Et bien Sasuke, on dirait que tu vas revoir l'une de tes vielles amies.  
- Vous m'aviez dit que je ne les reverrai pas avant d'avoir accompli ma vengeance. Vous m'aviez dit que tout lien avec Konoha ! Je me suis trompé, et vous, vous m'avez mentit !  
- Ca m'étonnerai qu'elle soit venue ici de son plein grès, et rien que pour TE voir. En outre, j'ai besoin d'elle.  
-C'est-à-dire ? Vous ne comptez quand même pas lui faire du mal hein ?  
- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? Mon cher Sasuke, tu as décidé de quitter Konoha de ton propre chef. Mais le sort que je réserve à cette fille ne te regarde aucunement. D'ailleurs n'as-tu pas dis toi-même à Naruto que tout cela était du passé ? Que rien de ce qu'il s'était passé à konoha n'avait d'importance à tes yeux ?  
- A Naruto oui ! Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir et ma vengeance passe avant tout le reste. Je ne pourrais revenir vers mes amis tant qu'Itachi ne sera pas mort. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de respect pour eux.  
- Tu es trop sensible Sasuke ! Mais je ne t'en veux pas, c'est l'enseignement que t'as donné Kakashi qui te rend aussi faible. Tu as intérêt à changer, car le pouvoir ne s'acquiert que si l'on fait abstraction de ses sentiments, retiens le ! Tu as choisi ta voie, tu deviendras une légende, un modèle de puissance. Et contrairement à toi, lorsque l'on prononcera leurs noms, ce sera pour évoquer la courte période où ils ont eut l'honneur de t'avoir comme équipier ! »

Sasuke retourna bouder dans son coin, Orochimaru soupira en le regardant, ce garçon ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait. De toute manière, cela n'avait d'importance, Sasuke ne deviendrai jamais célèbre en tant que sabre vengeur de la dynastie Uchiwa, non, il était son prochain corps. Il était le maillon final de sa course à l'immortalité !  
Fier de lui, Orochimaru rigola intérieurement en pensant à toutes ces choses qu'il posséderait une fois qu'il aurait volé à Sasuke son Sharingan. C'est à ce moment que Kabuto revint, tenant une corde au bout de laquelle il trainait Sakura. Les poignets entaillés par la corde qui lui liait les mains. Saskue l'observa, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux roses étaient les seules choses qui lui rappelait son amie d'enfance, il n'y avait plus rien de la Sakura qu'il avait connu chez cette femme qui se tenait devant Orochimaru. Son sourire arrogant, son regard hautain, il n'aurait jamais cru voir cela chez elle.  
Il fut coupé dans son observation par la voix d'Orochimaru :

« Quel est ton nom jeune fille ?

- Répond !  
- A quoi cela servirait ? Vous le connaissez déjà.  
- Tu m'as pourri mon effet ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas terrifiée ? Tout le monde est toujours terrifié en me voyant !

Kabuto et Sasuke rirent en silence de cette remarque : Orochimaru était un vériable enfant, il adorait voir la peur dans les yeux de ses victimes. Alors qu'il tenta de lui expliquer la raison de sa présence dans l'antre du maître serpent, un homme arriva et chuchota à l'oreille de Kabuto.

« Si tu es ici c'est que …  
- Maître !  
-Kabuto, ne vois tu pas que je suis en train de parler ?  
- Si maître mais j'ai une nouvelle très importante !  
- Plus importante que ce que je dois dire ?

- Et bien ? Annonce !  
- c'est Kimmimaro monseigneur, nos med-nin ont réussi à le sauver ! »

A suivre …

_Dans le prochain chapitre :__ L'amour est-il inconcevable pour un meurtrier ?_

_« Saumon-chan ? Que fais-tu ?  
-Il a compris qu'il finirait seul, alors il cherche la poissone de son cœur.  
-Et toi Itachi ? Quand te décideras-tu à trouver une jolie jeune femme pour reconstruire ton clan ? Tu n'es plus tout jeune … »_

_« Bienvenue au pays de l'amour »_

_« Aucune femme ne saurai troubler le cœur de cet homme. Il est beau, certes, mais son cœur est gelé par le souvenir d'Alaya …  
- Qui est Alaya ?  
- Une jeune ninja de Konoha, l'un des raisons du massacre du clan Uchiwa »_

**Merci à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, d'ici la n'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires (elles aussi vont revivre) et à posté vos idées pour la suite. Bonne soirée**


End file.
